Solid Vision
", rendered with Solid Vision]] Solid Vision are interactive holographic projections. Seto Kaiba used this phenomenon to create holographic monsters in order to recreate the Experience of Death Penalty Game and enhance games, including Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters and Capsule Monster Chess. Duel Monsters cards contain microchips. When the cards are played in a Battle Box, Dueling Arena, Duel Disk or Duel Runner, the microchip is activated. The data it contains is used to created the Solid Vision holograms. There are also certain situations where the holograms can inflict real damage. Usage In the manga, Kaiba created Battle Boxes which used Solid Vision to enhance Duel Monsters and made a deal with Industrial Illusions to produce them. During Death-T, Kaiba used Battle Boxes, to create holograms of the monsters Summoned in Duel Monsters and Capsule Monster Chess. Whoever lost a game, would be subject to the Illusion of Death by virtual reality. He tested the Penalty Game on human subjects, finding that the average person went insane after ten minutes of the torture. Battle Boxes were used for the Duelist Kingdom tournament. In the anime, Dueling Arenas were used instead of Battle Boxes and Death-T did not happen. To combat Pegasus' mind reading, Kaiba used Solid Vision to create Duel Disks to play Duel Monsters with. These have been primarily used to play Duel Monsters in the series starting with Battle City. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Solid Vision is also used to play Duel Monsters on Duel Runners. In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, a new system of Solid Vision, called AR Vision is used with D-Gazer. The Duel Disks also have a new model called a D-Pad. This makes it so that the Duel can only be seen by a person if they wear the D-Gazer. In Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, solid vision has now been developed into solid vision with mass by a collaboration between Leo Akaba and Yusho Sakaki. The former founded the Leo Corporation to mass produce real solid vision for the general public, leading to the creation of Action Duels. Real Solid Vision is widely used by Duel Academy, The Resistance and Sector Security. The solid vision system is renamed the ARC (Augmented Reality Combat) System in the dub. According to Leo Akaba, Real Solid Vision was discovered in the Original Dimension and it lead that Dimension's ruin. Monsters produced with Real Solid Vision become self-aware, as Monsters have souls. This caused a duelist and his four dragons to go in a rampage and merge into a single celestial dragon. In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions, the new Duel Disk, developed by Kaiba Corporation, creates Solid Vision holograms from images in the user's brain. Gallery DarkMagician-JP-Anime-DM-NC-DDM.png | An example of a DDM monster Summoned with Solid Vision in a Dueling Arena. 5Dx142 Life Stream Dragon Summoned.jpg | An example of a Duel Monsters monster Summoned with Solid Vision in a Duel Disk. Number15GimmickPuppetGiantGrinder-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.jpg | An example of a Duel Monsters monster summoned with Solid Vision in a D-Pad. EcoledeZone-JP-Anime-5D-NC-2.jpg | An example of a Duel Monsters Field Spell Card activated in a Duel Disk. YGO-027 box.png | A Battle Box as seen in the manga. DuelingArena-EN-Anime-DM.png | A Dueling Arena as seen in the anime. Duel Disk 1.png | The first Duel Disk model created by Kaiba. Duel Disk 2.png | The second Duel Disk model created by Kaiba. Yusei'sfirstD-Wheel.png | A basic Duel Runner model made by Yusei Fudo. StandardDPad.jpg | A standard D-Pad used in the ZEXAL series. YuyaDisk.png | A standard Duel Disk used in the ARC-V series. Yugi Darkside of Dimensions Disk.png | The third Duel Disk model created by Kaiba. Trivia * Kazuki Takahashi explained in an interview in Duel Art that Solid Vision was inspired by the holographic Dejarik board from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope.Duel Art: An Interview with Kazuki Takahashi * Pre-Arc V (which has an explanation) fans often questioned how the holograms were able to cause explosive force during Duels that lacked magic. References Category:Items